Marina Stewart
'Education:' School: Hogwarts, years (2058- 2064). OWLs: *Care of Magical Creatures E *Charms E *Defense Against the Dark Arts E *Herbology A *History of Magic A *Potions A *Transfiguration O NEWTs: *Charms A *Defense Against the Dark Arts E *Potions A *Transfiguration E *Herbology A 'Appearance:' *Height: 171 cm. *Weight: 57 Kg. *Hair: Dark blonde. *Eyes: Brownish green. 'Personality:' *Persistent. *Independent thinker. *Doesn't trust people easily. *Passionate. *Responsible. 'Family Members:' *Father: Patrick Wilson Stewart. (Deceased, Muggle) *Mother: Genna Stewart. (Deceased, Muggle) *Brother: Steven Lawrence Stewart. (Muggle) *Husband: Enrique Brandon. (Wizard) *Best friend: Victoria Smith. 'Biography :' 'Early life :' *Marina was born to an English father and Egyptian mother in Alexandria after two years of the couple's marriage. Her father worked there in a perfume producing company before moving back to England, his homeland, with a pregnant wife and a daughter. *When Marina was seven years old and her father grounded her in her bedroom, a fairly strong wind came and messed the room upside down. Her parents hurried to see what was the noise and were shocked to see their daughter standing in the middle of piles of blankets, clothes and broken nightstands. This incident put the whole family in worry, the father started seeking answers everywhere in vain. *Genna's parents visited the next month and once they heard the incident, they suggested that Marina could be a witch. Looking for a thorough answer, they started seeking witches but only ended up with palm reading con women. *The mystery remained a mystery until the girl turned eleven. *An owl flew inside the house and threw an envelope in the father's lap before floating a bit and landing on the table, pecking a cookie and then flew away again. The envelope reassured the family that their daughter, the witch, was accepted into Hogwarts. Happy was an understatement to describe the parents' feelings about their daughter – they were proud, emotional and supported her as possible as muggle parents could. *Marina was sorted into Gryffindor and showed unique energy that allowed her to get into Quidditch in her third year – a chaser. She met Victoria Smith, a fellow younger Gryffindor, who soon became her best friend. *In the second half of her sixth year at Hogwarts, Marina's mother was admitted into the hospital for having liver cancer. The headmaster then sent the girl to stay with her mother as her father was busy with work and her young brother. She stayed next to Genna for two months before the mother deceased. 'Adulthood: ' *Marina turned into an early adult after that, her father's depression started and she had to take the lead in her brother's life – being twelve years old and a muggle. After graduating Hogwarts, she stuck to her family's side by working in a muggle kindergarten and trying to be there for her brother and father who started to get weaker every month. * When Marina was twenty three she met Justin Mauly when he was dropping off his cousin, they continued to see each other for a few weeks before officially dating. Justin was very much like Steven, reckless, immature and practical. He was also attractive, flirty and very good at heart most of the time. Marina found in him what every young lady craved at that age; love, and the desire to be wanted. *It lasted a year and a half. Problems started when Patrick, Marina's father, was diagnosed with diabetes and had to leave his work – he had a perfume store down the building where they lived – and stay at home with a nurse. Steven was being the wild teenager he was. Marina was trying to work things out with everything; she started working two jobs, follow Steven's school schedule to make sure he kept on the right track and keep up with Justin's complaints about her not having enough time for him. *Eventually, Justin left for someone else. Steven was kicked out of school for mouthing off in class and flirting with a teacher, her father's health though was improved thanks to the constant health care the nurse provided. *For the next four years things stayed the way they were – Steven started moving from job to job, Marina stayed working at the kindergarten and the hospital, her father stayed home looking after himself and blessing his daughter for her dedication until one day he came across her Hogwarts school books and remembered the magical person Marina was; the reality shocked him that they were stealing her wizardy world away from her but not anymore, he decided to ask her to go back and try dividing her attention between her world and theirs. *Marina got into the Diagon Alley for the first time in almost eight years. It was in 2071. She was wandering around in the King's Cross, seeing kids preparing for the Hogwarts trip when she heard a woman chastising her daughter. Wincing at the loud voices Marina couldn't help but eavesdrop. After a deep discussion and a year of 'monitoring', Marina found a job as a 'babysitter' to an eleven years old muggleborn witch by the name of Louisa Carter. *For a year, Marina got her magic back, the apparition and everything else. She made a detailed tour through Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley and Hogsmade even. Old memories floated back, almost seen, out of the buildings and sights she saw. Her best buddy, Victoria, accompanied her and told her about things she missed. Victoria was a pureblood Gryffindor with a big family that had always welcomed Marina whenever she needed a crutch. *The year of 2074 Marina met Bradley Wills at the fountain, he was a new ministry employment and the two got along pretty well. That was the same year Marina got into the Ministry of Magic, Environmental Protection department as a recycling commissioner in the office for the Committee of the Three Rs: Reduce, Reuse, Recycle. *At the Leaky Cauldron early that year, the lady met her –to-be- boyfriend Enrique Brandon. The couple met a lot for a few months, he was the pureblood Ravenclaw with a Spanish heritage. By the time they announced their attraction, Bradley had told Marina that he found her really pretty – the twenty seven years old lady told him she was a year older than him and about to date someone. *A few awkward meetings followed before everything went steady again. Marina and Bradley kept their friendship away from her relationship with Enrique. *In 2075, Steven, her brother, was planning something. Her father was miserably sick now, he had been admitted to a hospital and Marina had to stay beside him worrying about that time she caught her twenty two years old brother sinking into their dad's safe where important papers and little money were hidden. Steven claimed to be getting his education certificates out, Marina searched after him and there was nothing missing as far as she could remember. *That only meant that he was up to something. And that always meant disaster. 'Love life: ' *Boyfriends: couple of teenage boys at school (unidentified). *Boyfriend gone husband: Enrique Brandon. Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2065 Category:Department of Environmental Regulation and Protection Category:Alumni